


The Headache Line

by GenuineSnoof



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles is such a romantic, Domestic Mutants in Love, Established Relationship, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Charles, Well... kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineSnoof/pseuds/GenuineSnoof
Summary: That old line, "I have a headache, I Need sex!"





	

Erik could tell Charles was about to enter the kitchen from the tight feeling behind his forehead, accompanied by a light throbbing in his temples.

"Feeling all right there, baby?" he asked once Charles appeared in the doorway, pouty, hugging himself and wearing the floofiest scarf he owned over an old t-shirt of Erik's and just briefs. He was barefoot. "Aren't your feet cold?"

"I have a headache," Charles declared.

"I can tell."

"I need sex," Charles said and stepped closer until he could wrap his arms around Erik and bury his head against his chest. 

Erik laughed, rubbing Charles' back through the ginormous scarf and flimsy t-shirt.

"I doubt that's what you need, Schnuppchen."

"No, no, it'll help. It'll distract me. Let me fuck you. Or you can fuck me, I don't care. Maybe that's even better. I won't have to move so much then."

"The hottest proposal since the other day when you told me to get my cock out, because the film was boring."

"Don't remember that," Charles said and sniffed Erik's neck, then nuzzled it a bit. "You're just making things up. You know you want it, too."

Erik snorfled, petting Charles hair. "Oh yes. You projecting your headache at me is such a turn-on."

"Sorry." The throbbing in Erik's temples ceased somewhat. "Better? I can wear your helmet."

"I won't have sex with you while you're wearing my helmet, Schnuppchen."

"Why not?" Charles whined. "It'll be kinky, like role-playing. I'll be the commander of an alien vessel and you'll be my first officer or something and we bone on the bridge in front of everyone cause that's just how us aliens roll."

Sighing, Erik pushed him a little away to look at him, running his hands through Charles' hair. "You're really pale, honey. Have you taken anything for it, yet?"

"No, I want sex. I'm horny. And don't call me honey, that makes me feel like you're mother-henning me. I'm not sick, I'm hot and bothered and I need you to do naughty things to me." He paused, glancing around. "In the bedroom, though, my head's gonna explode if we do it on the table now."

"Again being so romantic," Erik said and pecked him on the nose. "C'mon, let's get you a pill and then you can huddle on the couch and glare at me while I peel potatoes. Hm?"

Charles pouted. "You said you'd love me always. You said that *just* last night."

"I didn't mean physically all the time. You know you wouldn't enjoy it now, look at you. And it's not very arousing to see you like this."

"Mean."

"Charles," Erik said, half-serious now and hugged him close. He stood stroking Charles' head for a moment, then sighed. "Stop that."

"But we could do *that*, I'm definitely up for *that*."

"You know you're projecting your headache with these images?"

"Sorry. Just get your helmet."

"Last time you wore my helmet, you almost knocked me out."

"So I won't be on top," Charles said and leaned away, looking at Erik pleadingly. He leaned in for a quick kiss that turned deep and longing soon. "Don't make me beg for sex, that's not buddies."

Erik laughed, leaning his forehead against Charles'. "You've been doing that just fine for ten minutes now."

"I love you. You make me feel better."

Erik frowned. "Now that's unfair."

"It's the truth."

Erik kissed him, gently and carefully. "All right, let's schnuggle on the couch, see where it leads. Chances are you'll pass out from being jostled, anyway."

"Oh jostle me," Charles breathed. "Jostle me good."

Erik laughed. "You."

Charles buried in close again, kissing Erik's neck. "Will you carry me to the couch?" he asked after a moment.

"Serious, Schnuppchen, this is the most sexy I've ever seen you."

"I just thought it'd be more romantic!" Charles protested.

"Of course you did," Erik said. He had half a mind to just throw him over his shoulder, but thought better of it and scooped him up into his arms bridal-style. "You're heavy."

"I'm not. I'm a delicate pretty flower and you can't wait to devour me," Charles said and winced. "Ow."

"Maybe I'll put my helmet on you after all," Erik said, as he carried Charles through the hallway to the living-room area where he carefully lowered him on the couch. Charles grabbed the front of his turtle-neck sweater and dragged him down for a kiss.

"Now you're talking, tiger." He grinned.

THE END


End file.
